Run Around & Fatherly Authority
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: Run Around: Ishida's in a snoot, and it's New Year's Eve. At least, Ichigo thinks so. Fatherly Authority: Ryuuken's the best dad in the world. At least he tries to be. IchigoUryuu
1. Run Around

**Title:** Run Around  
**Author:** Yami no Kaiba  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Ichigo Kurosaki/Uryuu Ishida

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite owns the characters and concepts of Bleach.  
**Summary:** Ishida's in a snoot, and it's New Year's Eve. At least, Ichigo thinks so.

* * *

Stalking wasn't Ichigo's idea of a healthy habit, but the way Ishida had been avoiding him for the past two days, Ichigo had had no choice in picking up the skill. And yet, that infernal nancy boy had managed to give Ichigo's poor stalking skills the slip eight times already tonight! 

And considering they were both moving around an enclosed house, that was saying something for the Quincy's dodging skills.

Stepping around a pair of dancers, irked at their flagrant teasing when his boyfriend was avoiding him, Ichigo ducked into another of the school's packed classrooms, glancing around for Ishida's distinctive blue-highlighted hair.

For a school New Year's party at a High School, the turn out wasn't so bad, Ichigo had to admit. But personally, it would be a lot better if he could corner his errant boyfriend and find out what he'd done now to piss the other boy off and rectify the situation in time to get his New Year's kiss.

Unfortunately, Ishida wasn't having any of it, and as Ichigo continued poking his head into classroom after classroom, his mental clock ticking down the minutes, it looked more and more as if another New Year's Eve would pass without him getting a special kiss.

The PA system crackled to life, starting to lead the final thirty second countdown as thousands of student and chaperone voices raised in cheer to follow along. Despairing, Ichigo gave up searching and mentally berated himself for feeling down after getting his hopes up. Turning, he headed down the hall towards the cafeteria to snatch some of the treats before they were all gone --

A pale hand caught hold of his arm from out of a janitor's closet that he was passing by, and with a mighty tug and a startled yelp he was dragged into the small space as the door closed behind him.

Warm, pliant lips that tasted distinctly of his boyfriend sought his out hungrily in the dark, even as the New Year's salutations of the entire school came muffled through the walls and door.

"Happy New Year, Kurosaki," Ishida's low voice whispered in his ear before it was nipped playfully.

Fervently replying in the like, Ichigo knew this would be the best beginning of a New Year that he'd ever had before.

-- Fin.


	2. Fatherly Authority

**Title:** Fatherly Authority  
**Author: **Yami no Kaiba  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Character(s):** Ishida Ryuuken and implied Ichigo/Uryuu

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite owns the characters and concepts of Bleach.  
**Summary:** Ryuuken's the best dad in the world. At least he tries to be.  
**Note:** A little companion to Run Around.

* * *

Ryuuken stopped before the door his son's reiraku had led him to, scowling and crossing his arms across his chest as he took in the rest of the situation. 

His son was in a closed janitor's closet with the substitute Shinigami boy. And even if Ryuuken hadn't been able to feel the way their reishi was twinning together, he wasn't stupid enough to think it was an accidental situation.

Narrowing his eyes, he could feel a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth briefly as an amusing plan formed in his mind. Turning around swiftly on his heel, he leaned against the wall next to the door and rummaged around in his pockets for a pack of his cigarettes and his lighter.

Tapping out a fag, he shoved the pack away in his pockets once more as he tucked the filter end between his lips. Cupping a hand automatically around the end to shield the flame from the lighter, he lit-up and took a long drag as the lighter followed the pack into his clothes.

Blowing the smoke lazily out of his lungs, Ryuuken shifted about to make sure he was both comfortable and intimidating as he watched another pair of teenagers giggling as they passed by. At least he could give his son the credit of finding a room with a lock to use, unlike some of these other kids. He'd already broken up trysts in four separate bathrooms since the party had started.

He fondly remembered the dressing down he'd given all of those children, picking out the better parts to work into the speech he'd be giving Uryuu and the Kurosaki boy. And there **would** be a talking too, Ryuuken promised himself as he heard a particular lengthy moan in his son's muffled voice. Scowling at the boy's lack of restraint in a public area, Ryuuken started keeping count of the number of noises he could hear made by his son.

After all, he needed some quantifier to use when determining how many days to ground the boy through training.

-- Fin.


End file.
